Biomes
Unrailed has five distinct biomes to play on. Each has its own unique attributes that make the gameplay unique. These attributes come in the form of varying terrain generation and different creatures. Players begin in the Plains biome on Endless mode. If players purchase a new engine in a station the players will progress to the next biome. Engines can be bought for four bolts. With every progression, players receive an extra slot to purchase and place a new wagon. Players progress from the Plains in the following order on endless mode: # The Plains # The Desert biome # The Snow biome # Hell # Space Each biome contains iron and wood for players to break and collect. Water exists in the Plains, Desert and Snow biomes. However, in the Hell biome, water is in the form of steam vents that players can collect with the bucket. Water is not required nor exists in the Space biome. Biomes experience a day/night cycle which will restrict visibility at night. Distinct biomes Plains The Plains are lush and grassy fields containing small forests and iron deposits. Many ponds and rivers cover the landscape providing a healthy supply of water. The Plains have sparsely generated perma-rock (the dark grey rock). The players should have no problem navigating the unbreakable rock. Animals spawned in the Plains consist of ducks and cows. Cows can be milked with the milking wagon. Drinking cow's milk will grant players the ability to mine resource blocks with one strike. This buff lasts for a short period. Ducks can be found on the water but cannot be milked. 100 Ducks killed with dynamite will earn the player the Ducky Danger achievement. Bandits also roam these lands and will try to steal resources, they will attempt to throw them off the edge of the map. Desert The Desert is a sandy biome with palm trees, cacti, waterways and plenty of rock formations. Perma-rock is denser in the Desert and will pose an increased challenge to players compared with the Plains biome. Camels roam these lands and afford players increased carry capacity upon milking and consumption. The flamingos cannot be milked. Camels will sometimes empty the water bucket by drinking it. Outlaws can be found in this biome and will steal train tracks and throw them over the edge of the map. Snow The snow biome is completely covered in snow which makes it hard to discern textures. Snow slows the walking and sprinting speed of players. The water bucket can be used to melt the snow so the players can walk normally. Snow can also be melted using the light or dynamite wagons. It often snows, which will replenish the snow on the ground. Perma-rock is commonly found on the Snow biome. Players can find walruses and penguins in this biome. The walrus can be milked, allowing players to maneuver the snow at normal speed. Penguins cannot be milked. The Yeti will attack the players causing them to drop their items. Hell The Hell biome generates vast lava lakes, dead trees, and big pumpkins. The Hell biome is resource-rich but often causes difficulty due to the limited build space for train tracks. Perma-rock is very common and often limits players to placing tracks through a small crevice. This restricts players and blocks access to the back of the train. Occasionally the screen can tilt or flip (see in the picture). The water bucket can be filled by steam vents found on the map. To build bridges over the lava, players must use iron instead of wood. Magma creatures will try to attach themselves to the engine setting it on fire. Magma creatures can be picked up and linked to the milking wagon for a ghosting ability allowing players to pass through each other. Ghosts also spawn and will attempt to possess the players when nearby. If successful the player's controls will mirror. Space The space biome consists of a collection of islands. The players are able to move between these islands with the use of their jetpacks. Similar to the lava biome, the players must build bridges between islands using stone (iron). Stone (Iron) can be found within the light grey rocks and wood can be chopped from the blue and teal structures that can be seen in the adjacent image. Perma-rock can be distinguished from stone (iron) as it is the darker grey structure. The function of the water bucket is also no longer used to cool the engine but creates an atmosphere for players to breathe in and recharge their air supply. When the air supply drops to zero players will die and respawn. The water wagon emits an air bubble for the players to breath in. There are no creatures in this biome. But from time to time a meteor will crash into the biome killing players in the vicinity and destroying tracks if they are not within an air bubble. The sound of the crash warning is muted in the vacuum of space. Players must place extra attention on the position of the train and its relation to the last track. ru:Биомы __NEWSECTIONLINK__